


Blackbeard vs Ace

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (One Piece Edition) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace vs Blackbeard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, I think a lot of us hate blackbeard though, Implied Relationships, Ninja's Exist, OC-centric, Real Ninja's not the Canon Version, Violent Thoughts, but I definitely don't like him, not saying everyone, possibly more - Freeform, somewhat self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"It was horrifying, the magnitude of the power that Marshall D. Teach now held. It was terrifying, that feeling of her heart in her throat, trying not to cry as Ace got hurt..."Warning: Angst, Original Characters, Dark/Violent ThoughtsOne Piece, Ninja!Verse (As-Is/Complete Scrap)





	Blackbeard vs Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Just Posting the original notes, since it pretty much covers everything I can think of right now.
> 
> Ehhh, as with the other one, I have no idea how this one came about, to be honest. Mostly inspired by the memory of the Blackbeard vs. Ace episode that I watched a while back, and when I was feeling in the mood for dark stuff (I think this was written around the same time as 'Heart Story' was). I don't know why I keep doing such horrible things to my characters.
> 
> At least Ace is saved in this one? This is, honestly, the most logical way I could even think of to keep Ace from being caught and killed -even if that means that there's something else that happens to change/fix things because of that. This is mainly An's Point of View, watching the battle, and how she would react.
> 
> It's pretty dark, considering her actual personality, but probably nobody but one person other than me knows this OC, so...yeahhh, IDK. Either way, more pseudo-Ninja!Verse, for those in the know.
> 
> You are free to see the ending in any way you please, though I'd be curious to what you think of it, considering the fact it's pretty open ended. (Or so I think, there's one possibility I aim towards more than the other, but who knows?)
> 
> More notes to be found at the end for anyone who knows the character, etc. I don't know. The title's also not very creative. At all. (Then again, neither was the other one, orz...)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece in any way. I do, however, own any OCs that show up, and anything that obviously doesn't belong to Oda Eichiro-sensei, or any other published persons.

* * *

 

 

An hadn't been there when That Event had happened. It was probably a good thing she hadn't been either, seeing how terribly she was reacting to this one. What situation could cause such a terrible reaction as this? Well, it'd started when Ace had requested (pretty much ordered her, really) that she not interfere in the battle that was about to occur.

She had accepted out of respect, but watching this...this  _terrible thing_  happen…

Well, she really could only be glad she hadn't been home at the time of the Massacre.

'Ace...' she bit her lip, hands fisting in her lap as she forced herself to stay still, to watch as the large devils' fruit user tried to smother her friend(?)'s flames. It was horrifying, the magnitude of the power that Marshall D. Teach now held. It was terrifying, that feeling of her heart in her throat, trying not to cry as Ace got hurt.

Part of her wanted to run, to go right up to Ace and just...pull him away. The other part… The other part just wanted to get as far away from the Yami Yami no Mi's abilities.

An entire town, leveled. Not even in her craziest dreams had she thought such a thing could happen. But now, all she could do was stay and watch, to keep vigil over this ridiculous battle. She'd promised (reluctantly as she had) to Ace that she wouldn't interfere. She'd  _promised_ …

But right now, she wanted to break that promise. Who cared if Ace hated her after this? (It would hurt, and he would still be hurt, but he'd be  _alive_.) Who cared if she might end up getting herself killed? (A tiny part of her protested, reminding her of siblings, of family that would care very much if she suddenly up and died -another responded that  _Ace_  had such people as well…) Let alone if she revealed her presence?

But still she waited, still she watched, never taking her eyes off the horrifying sight.

Had her brother had to see such a horrible thing? To go through the same, to see their parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins die in That Event? Young though she was, dull though her memories of the far past were, even she had known something had gone inherently wrong, upon returning to the island to find...nothing, nothing but silence and a solemnly grieving sibling waiting for them.

She grit her teeth, glaring at the largely girth-ed man with hatred that she had never once felt burn so bright or hot within herself.

Marshal D. Teach.

As soon as she was able, she would sneak in and steal Ace back. The ship was wrecked, but she was strong enough to get them to the next island at least.

It would be uncomfortable for Ace, but he would be alive.

 _Marshal D. Teach_.

Something burned white and hot, yet oh so dark -almost sweetly- as she bit her lip, trying not to draw blood even as she tried to distract her instincts.

Ace was her friend. Ace was important to her. Ace was…

Ace was quite possibly the only person outside her family that she truly cared for. The only person who had ever given her that strange, fuzzy feeling inside… (though An herself remained oblivious of the meaning of such feelings, herself.)

And Marshal D. Teach was trying to take that away.

 _I won't forgive you_.

She would never forgive the bulky man for this sight, for the things he said, for all the hurt he'd caused.

 _I will_ end _you one day._

Something dark and sinister whispered inside her, but she ignored it for something far more important than the potent anger and hatred that roiled within.

 _I will tear you limb from limb_.

She wouldn't let Ace get hurt like this again. Not again. Just like she never wanted to see the look of pain on Sho-nii's face as she had back then.

 _I will make you_  scream _, and_ cry _, and_ beg.

An was one of the youngest, the most innocent member of the Clan. But that didn't mean she was totally pure. Even if she might usually have seemed so.

She was still a Ninja, after all. A member of the Kagemori Clan. A servant of darkness and shadows, of death and destruction.

A ninja was an assassin, a killer. A ninja was a hunter -of information, of life, of  _anything_  as long as it was for the Clan. A ninja could be anything under the moon and sun if it was absolutely necessary.

They could kill, torture, maim…

And An  _was_  a Ninja, no matter what those outside the clan might believe. No matter that the clan might dote on her as the youngest female (there was only one other younger than her, and only by several months, though he refused to admit such a thing. Especially since she was the 'baby' of the clan, now).  _She was a Ninja, after all_.

_And I will never let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation time, I guess. (Feel free to skip this portion if you're not actually interested in idea/concept-vomit about the above featured character. Like the other scraps so far, this one was written a while back, too.)
> 
> The first paragraph alludes to a 'horrible tragedy'/event that takes place for the Kagemori Clan (the Ninja) quite a bit in the past. I won't explain too much more on that since that'd be spoilers in case I post more (which I probably will, if I get back to it). As said before, this is based off the Blackbeard vs. Ace episode, though I still don't particularly like it still. (who would, really?)
> 
> Yes, this features a somewhat Dark, Possessive, but still oblivious (and rather childish) An. Who has no idea whether she like-likes Ace, but sees him as a close (and her only) friend at the very least (no one in the clan counts, since they're all family, already). This changes things -definitely divergent from canon- because of An 'saving' Ace before his capture this time. (Basically meaning Ace wasn't caught, and likely it'll end up being Akane -who most of you probably don't know yet- that'd be 'caught' later and set to be executed, but that's not til later. And I am quite liable to change my mind depending on how things change.)
> 
> An is supposed to be a rather 'pure' character, though she isn't (obviously). She just comes off as so due to her personality, though you don't see most of it in this scrap of that AU. She's actually supposed to come off as a rather childish character, mostly due to her stature (she looks like she hasn't hit puberty yet...which...is technically true, a very rare late bloomer, she is, though she'll never be particularly tall or busty, really). She's nice enough to help a total stranger, but she doesn't usually form attachments to anyone outside her clan (which is why Ace is special, since he's the first 'friend' she's made outside the clan, especially as she's gotten attached to him. Whether she likes him or not in a romantic sense is a very different story). She is selfish, though it comes off more as childishness than anything, and she (as shown above) does have darker tendencies and isn't totally understanding of usual human nature, since she was raised as a ninja.
> 
> That, and Sho (her eldest sibling, and the leader of their clan, after the 'incident', though he was already heir before that) likes to pretend she's still a child like she looks, though she isn't, no matter how childish she may seem at times. Which is mostly due to her unconsciously conforming to people's views. It's surprising, but she's actually not bothered when people mistake her for a boy (she's surprisingly genderfluid/more of a nonbinary gender, I guess?) even if its annoying at times. Something which I didn't expect to happen.
> 
> Her height doesn't usually bother her either, unless someone keeps going on about it, over and over (like someone poking you with a stick just to be annoying over and over again regardless of how many times you tell them to stop). And she's actually surprisingly socially awkward, despite the fact that she's an extravert (or extrovert, depending on your spelling preference, I'm just using the original Myer-Briggs spelling I'm used to). Either way, Ace is the first person outside of her family she'd gotten attached to, really, so its probably not surprising she gets rather possessive of him at times but doesn't notice it. She probably has a crush on him but doesn't realize it. Which is both hilarious and sad, I think. Partially because she's actually rather socially awkward though she seems not to be at first, and she's never had a chance to really make friends or learn about love and stuff, though that purity is...nice, in a way, I suppose, IDK.
> 
> And this is probably too much information for such a short Scrap, but oh well. I like sharing ideas. Mostly so I don't forget them, but whatever.


End file.
